The Shadow
by E-Richie
Summary: Time has shifted, and a new age is beginning. Allison Kinn has only one thing on her mind: time. Her plan? Hunt down the destroyer of time and find the person whom she needs to end this forsaken Holy War. The only problem is, she hasn't a clue where her time companion could be. Sequel to The Caretaker. Discontinued due to the author being a butt and not liking it.
1. No No No No

**Shadow**

**No No No No**

_Monsters. _

_No one really knows who the monsters are out there, we just have to follow our gut feelings. I'm a monster, I admit that. I know what you're thinking, why are you a monster if you haven't even told us what you've done?_

_I was apart of an organization called The Black Order. I was an exorcist who served under what's known as Central. I was named Caretaker since I wasn't properly introduced to the Order. I later became apart of their mission to gather innocence. _

_But everything changed when one of my missions went wrong. A Noah, whom no one new until then, had showed up unexpectedly during the mission and I was told some very intense things. I then found that I was a Noah._

_She turned out to be my sister. I knew then that something was going to happen. Something with time. _

_I am now Allison Kinn._

_Noah of Shadows._

* * *

Snow.

Flakes fall down upon the ground as the wind slowly picks up. The December air is cold with darkness and fog. Only the lights illuminating from the street lamps can fill the darkened path in the town of London. A figure slowly walks into one of the light circles and they appear to have a hood on. They gaze onto the path that lies ahead to see a giant castle sitting in front of them. They grin.

"The Black Order," they say darkly. "It's only a matter of time before the destroyer of time awakens. . ."

"Helena, what are you going here?" a person asks as the walk up to the hooded figure. The figure turns around to find an older woman standing in front of her.

"How surprising to find you here, Maggie. I never knew you'd be following me after Margret's disappearance," she states surprised. She smiles towards her guest in happiness.

"Yes, well, Margret wasn't the only one who survived his attack. What are we doing here, time?" the person asks as she stares at her companion in nervousness.

"I'm just waiting for something to happen down there, that's all," the girl states whilst turing back to the castle.

"You realize that we'll have to watch them more closely, right?" the woman asks nervously.

"Yes, that's why you're going to do something for me," the girl says as she turns around to face her guest. "I want you to go to Russia. Find me the one who works at the science lab in St. Petersburg. She'll be of great value to what I need to help time progress."

"Anything else, Mistress?"

"No, time has already been wasted by you asking that question. Leave."

:+:

Crumble crumble.

Rocks shift as a hooded figure climbs the steep rocks of the cliffs on the side of an island. She reaches the top of the cliff as the forest reveals itself to her vision. She sighs in exasperation. She begins to run in the forest as she realizes she was taking the long way. She stops and turns to a tree. Touching it, she creates a swirling vortex that is cold to the touch. She steps through it. Upon arriving to her destination, she finds herself next to two people. One whom she detests greatly, and another whom she enjoys the presence of.

"Alli! Glad you could come!" a doll exclaims from inside the man's hood. She pops out and stares at the golden-haired woman happiness.

"Yes, we're all excited that I'm here. Can we get going now?" Alli asks impatiently. The man laughs.

"You're right, we should grab the quickly," Tyki states with a small grin. One of the third exorcists was standing there. Tyki gives her a nod and she leaves suddenly. Road opens up one of her doors and it barely goes through. They enter it at will.

They arrive in a cell that has smoke all around. Tyki bursts out and body slams a man into the ground. Alli follows as well and notices a man on the ground. _His eyes have feathers in them! _She quickly runs to the man's aid to see if he's still alive.

"It seems as though our efforts of sending you back to the church were approving," Tyki says with a sadistic grin. "I've finally found it! After seven-thousand years, I've finally found it!"

"Allen!" Road exclaims suddenly. She bursts out of Tyki's hood and turns into her human form. She strides over to him and hugs him. "It's okay now, you're safe."

The man slowly lifts himself from the ground. His body morphs into a being that is unrecognizable. Alli's memories suddenly flood into her mind.

"_What are you doing!" she shouts angrily. "Why are you here!"_

"_It's my job to protect the heart, you are interfering with what I want," the man says. Shadow gives the man a glare._

"_You stay away from Neah, you understand? You stay away from the Noahs!" she threatens angrily whilst pointing a finger at him. _

"_Margret, you're beginning to forget that you aren't the only one looking for him," the man states with a smile. "Time has its way of coming around."_

"_You can stay away from her too! I don't care what you're up to, you stay away from us!" Shadow yells. "If I find you near us at any given moment, you'll be hearing it from me. Not __Adam,_ me!_" _

"_Duly noted," the man says calmly._

Alli snaps back to reality when Allen asks a question. "A compatible innocence? How?"

"It's neither human or a compatible. It's an independent innocence, and only exists to protect the heart."

"Apocryphos. . ." Alli murmurs to herself. Road glares at the man in distaste.

"A clue. . . to the heart?" she asks.

"Clue?" the creature asks her. "No, I'm merely the grim reaper to you Noah."

"Well you fell right into our trap!" Tyki grins as his suddenly attacks Apocryphos. He side sweeps and swoops down to the floor. Tyki kicks him, then punches him as he flies through the air. Whilst doing so, his shoots dark matter from his palm and into Apocryphos. The creature plummets into the walls, creating a crater of debris. Tyki's suddenly surprised by a sudden attack coming from behind him. Apocryphos kicks Tyki into the wall behind him, and manages to block his opponent's attack by stabbing feathers into both of his hands. He presses him against the wall.

"Don't think I'm one of those whom you've encountered before," Apocryphos says with a devilish grin. "I'm not one of those inexperienced users you've destroyed in the past."

"You bastard," Tyki grins in pain. Allen breaks from his chains and pins Apocryphos to the wall with his claw. Alli realizes his mistake.

"Allen don't-"

"You killed my master!" he shouts angrily.

"Allen, you can get near him!" Road shouts worriedly.

"I saw it!" Allen yells in rage. "He shot master with his own gun!"

"I see," Apocryphos says with a smile. "You looked through my memories. You're a parasitic-type, so you've been deceived for many years."

"What are you-"

"Don't worry, you'll soon be erased from this world," Apocryphos explains, his grin turning sadistic. "That man made a victim out of you, Allen. For the sake of the fourteenth."

Allen's arm begins to bulge into feathers. "Crown clown! What's happening?"

"You see, you can't hurt me with innocence," the creature explains. "Your innocence wanted this for you, Allen. It wished for our union!"

"Allen, don't listen to him!" Alli exclaims suddenly. She realizes it's Shadow who's speaking. "Apocryphos, I warned you about interfering; you've broken our promise!"

"Our promise was never to be fulfilled, Margret. You should've realized that earlier," Apocryphos answers dully. "Your attempts of threatening me from keeping away from you lot were unsuccessful."

"I know who you're after," Shadow glares. "She won't agree to your plans."

"Ah, but with Allen, we could be an even stronger power!" Apocryphos says excitedly. "It would be able to surpass the memories of the fourteenth. I'm only trying to help."

"I'm Cross Marian's pupil," Allen mutters suddenly. "It makes me want to puke, the very thought of joining you!"

Apocryphos' face turns to a frown. He pulls back his fist and mumbles something. He shouts Allen's name and begins to punch him. His attack is stopped by two candles and a body being thrown in front of the white-haired boy.

"Road!" Alli exclaims. The girl falls to the ground unconscious. Allen stares at her in utter shock and surprise. Seals surround Apocryphos as he pulls a candle from his eye. He turns to Link as he is suddenly shocked at the man's capability of still living. Link removes the seals from Timcanpy and the three Noah and Allen are taken outside of the building. The run into the forest.

:+:

"She's not waking," Alli states as she lifts from Road's body. Allen stares at her in frustration.

"Innocence attacks shouldn't work on her, right?" he asks nervously.

"Don't ask me," Tyki says defensively. "It could've damaged memory. Apocryphos is a whole new level of innocence."

"Damn, we can't use her doors!" Alli curses. "I can't use my barriers either, Shadow isn't responding to my commands."

"Well, if we can get the Earl to notice us, he could probably created a strong enough ark for us to get back," Tyki explains. He hands Allen Road's body. "It's decided, here you go."

"Wait, what!" Allen exclaims angrily. "You're joking? Why me! Give her to Caretaker!"

"I have to take care of this fatso of golem, you get to take care of Road," Tyki explains calmly.

"You don't understand!" Allen shouts angrily. "I am an exorcist, I don't follow orders from you! It's your fault that this situation has gone mad! If you go, than go! I'm going back-"

"Are you barking mad?" Alli asks angrily. "You know you'll get killed if you go back!"

Allen's arm starts to turn to feathers. Alli stares at it in surprise. _Apocryphos is near!_ Tyki runs to him. "What are you doing, stop that!"

"I can't!" Allen yells in frustration. Tyki stares into the forest is realization.

"You're telling him where we are!" he mumbles. "I'll have to slice your arm off then."

"No!" Allen shouts as he pulls back quickly. Tyki stands there with his arm hanging out. It glows with dark matter. Alli stares at them blankly.

"You're still dependent on that thing?" Tyki asks dully. "Are you stupid? You saw Apocryphos, it wasn't a creation of God; that was a beast!"

"You Noah aren't so different," Allen snaps angrily. "You lead monsters and shed blood by the millions every day. You're worse than that thing!"

Tyki is surprised by his answer, but then smirks. "Of all people, you say that?"

"What do you mean?" Allen asks.

"The Noah memory inside you, _and_ you have innocence?" Tyki asks in disbelief. "You, the one whom that thing wants to bond with, would have the guts to say that to me? You must not understand what you are then. You simply begin sorrow and chaos wherever you are. _You_ are the worst of us all, Allen Walker."

Allen looks away in anger and frustration. Alli notices Tyki look the other way in worry. "Go, Tyki. He's bound to come sooner or later."

Tyki nods as he turns to Allen. "If you really think you're an exorcist, then don't go back. Teach those monsters inside you whose boss. Besides, you'd be terrible at poker right now."

Tyki jumps into the forest as Allen stands there staring at the ground whilst grasping his arm. "I bring chaos. . . and conflict wherever I go?"

"You do," Alli answers suddenly. She stands up and walks over to him. "I'm surprised that I wasn't the only one who saw that."

"Don't stop, keep walking." They both turn to Road who had surprised them with her sudden outburst. She smiles at them gently. "That's what Neah said, before he left. Neah, he had fought for Mana. But, that's a secret, okay?"

Road disappears into nothing as the two people stare at where she once sat. Allen clenches his fist in determination. He glances up towards the sky and thinks to himself. Alli stares at the place where Road was. She's gone; her chap, her friend, her sister. Gone. She glances towards Allen. He's opening a gate.

"What are you going to do now?" Alli asks towards the white-haired boy. He shrugs.

"I haven't a clue," he admits calmly. "What did you mean by promise back there?"

"Oh, _that_. Shadow was talking at that time. It's something to do with her past, and what happened during the fourteenth's time," Alli explains in confusion. "Though I do know one thing, my job is to find a certain time being."

"You mentioned something on that matter earlier as well," Allen says smiling and a small laugh. Alli smirks.

"You're coming around, Allen. Maybe you'll turn out to be good in the end," she says with a small smile. "Time is of value, you should know, destroyer of time."

"Allen!" a voice shouts from the sky. Lenalee suddenly lands on the ground, interrupting their conversation. "Where are you going? Caretaker! What are you doing here!"

"I was here on official business, but I see that it has been interfered by a certain being of innocence. That doesn't mean you, Miss Lee," Alli says with a smile. "My job here is finished. I must track down my partner in crime."

Alli leaves into the depths of the forest.

:+:

"Tyki, we need to leave now!" Alli exclaims to her companion. He lays on the ground in pain. "The Earl has opened a gate for us, we need to enter before _he_ does!"

"I'm coming," he says exasperated. "Did you see the boy off?"

"Yes, I was interrupted by Lenalee," Alli says with a bit of anger. "But that doesn't stop me from finding her."

"How long will you be?" Tyki asks as they approach the gate.

"I'm not certain, but I need to debrief the Earl before I leave for my journey," Alli says as she puts her arm around Tyki to hold him up. She then smiles. "Until then, I can spend some time with my family until I'm off."

* * *

**Check it out! The sequel to _The Caretaker!_ If you haven't read it, I highly recommend doing so; it'll help a lot. So, what do you guys think? Wondering what Alli's going after, or who to be exact? Find out in this story! Also, if you review, I can fix any errors you guys might find here. It helps a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me! (Well, this whole series will have a lot of the real DGM chapters in it, but there will be a back story to it as well ;D)**


	2. Her Mission

**Shadow**

**Her Mission**

"_How long will you be?" Tyki asks as they approach the gate. _

"_I'm not certain, but I need to debrief the Earl before I leave for my journey," Alli says as she puts her arm around Tyki to hold him up. She then smiles. "Until then, I can spend some time with my family until I'm off."_

* * *

Quiet.

Nothing is heard in the Ark. Nothing but silence. Birds are away, plants aren't showing themselves, and everyone's mind is elsewhere. There's something missing. _Someone's_ missing. A certain purple-haired girl by the name of Road Kamelot. Her smile, her laugh, and her mischievousness. Everyone's gone, and no one can be found.

A certain golden-haired woman stands in front of the Earl inside one of the rooms. She wears a pear of pants with a normal green turtle-neck sweater. Her arms are crossed in patience as the Earl finishes his talk with one of the skulls. It leaves, and she is left there with the duke.

"She's still missing, huh?" Alli asks calmly. The Earl sighs.

"I believe so," he says solemnly. "I hope she'll be back soon, it's getting quite boring around here without her. Though I'm not sure if you all are enjoying the quietness."

"No, we're not. Tyki hasn't spoken about it once," Alli explains as she leans against the door frame. "Matt hasn't even left his room since Tyki and I came back."

"The poor boy lost his sister, I can only imagine what he's going through," the Earl states sadly. "Have you heard anything on the whereabouts of Allen Walker?"

"No, I haven't. London has been quiet since our last visit," Alli answers. "The Order seems to have halted Allen's status; he's now labeled a threat and a Noah."

"How unfortunate," the fluffy man states. "Anything on Apocryphos?"

"Not that I've heard of," Alli says with a sigh. "I've reason to believe he's following Allen, probably wanting to destroy him before he does any more damage."

"I agree," the Earl says. "He must be in London still. Have you found a trace of her yet?"

"I did, but I soon lost it when Allen left through the gate," Alli groans slightly. "She might still be in town if I look hard enough, but It'll have to wait for a bit."

"Yes, you should spend time with your family before you leave. We don't want Matthew not leaving his room, now would we?" the Earl asks his golden-haired companion. She smiles a little.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

:+:

"Matt? Can I come in?" Alli asks at a door in the Kamelot mansion. There's a soft shuffle of bedding and movement. The door quickly opens to reveal a man wit blond hair and blue eyes standing there rubbing his head. His dress shirt is wrinkled and hair a mess. He sleepily stares at Alli for a moment before speaking.

"Sure," he answers slowly. He steps aside and Alli walks in. She sits down at the edge of his bed as he flops on it with his face in the pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Alli asks quietly. There's a muffled response. "You have to lift your head in order for me to hear you."

"I'm fine," he says whilst lifting his head from the pillow. "I just want to sleep, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Alli asks skeptically. "I'm pretty sure Majnun would like to see daylight are two days of just sleeping."

"I've been talking to him, and he says it's fine for me to sleep for a whole year," Matt says drowsily. Alli laughs a bit.

"I find that _very_ hard to believe," she says with a smile. She walks over to him and flips him over so his face is glancing at the ceiling. "Come on, you need to some light."

She opens the shades, and light bursts into the room. Matt quickly grabs a pillow and covers his face. "It's burning me!"

"No, it's not. Get up," Alli says whilst pulling the pillow from his face. He turns to the dark side of the room. "Ugh, you're so stubborn!"

"And you know it," Matt says as he sticks his tongue out. She rolls her eyes then grabs onto his feet. She pulls him onto the floor and stands above him.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Alli asks as her hands rest on her hips. He rolls over.

"No."

"Arg!" Alli suddenly grabs a hold of Matt's arms and pulls him forward. He now stands on his feet as she walks him out of his room and into the garden. Of course, it's freezing outside since it's winter, so he receives the pleasure of having a nice cool breeze hit his face.

"Okay! I'm awake!" he exclaims quickly. "Bring me back in!"

"Happy to oblige," Alli says with a smirk. They walk back in as he sends her a glare.

"That was uncalled for," he mutters. She shrugs.

"You were being annoying," Alli states truthfully. "Even though I like you, I still have to be mean sometimes."

"Well today wasn't the day you should have," Matt lectures whilst annoyed. She only grins.

"I was going to tell you that I'm leaving for a mission," Alli explains as she leads them to one of the loveseats in the family room. "I'm suppose to search for another Noah."

"Another one?" Matt asks quizzically. "I thought there were only seventeen?"

"There are, but there's one more that we've never been told about," Alli answers as they sit.

"What's their name?" Matt asks.

"Her name is Helena," Alli begins. "She's the Noah of Time. Only the Earl, Gabby, Road and I know about her. She was one of the few Noah who survived the fourteenth's attack."

"So, who is she?"

"She's basically a Noah who watches over what happens during events," Alli explains. "Majour events, such as the Suman Dark mishap, or when the Ark was raided, events like that which could turn time."

"So, she's a clairvoyant?"

"Not exactly," Alli says. "She can tell what'll happen in time, but it's not a proven event. She watches to make sure that the time event that she sees will happen correctly, or she'll have a different one come to her."

"She's a time traveler?"

"Yes, and no. She can only travel back in time, not forward. Her time was messed up when Neah destroyed the Noah clan forty years ago. That's why she's back to see what might happen in this future," Alli explains. Matt stares at the floor.

"What does this have to do with you?" he asks.

"It's my job to keep her from being found by Apocryphos," Alli says. "If he finds her, he'll hold the key to finding the heart. If he finds the heart, then our time will be lost and everything will go into chaos. But he first needs the fourteenth in order for him to find her."

"Because she's tracking Allen, he'll have both time and destruction in the palm of his hand, right?" Matt asks.

"Exactly, that's why the Earl wants Shadow and I to track down Helena and follow her every move," Alli says. "But I might have trouble doing that if her assistant, Maggie, finds me before I find Helena. Maggie's a brute, and I don't want to cross paths with that one."

"What'll happen to you if you're found by her?" Matt asks worriedly.

"Haven't a clue," Alli answers with a shrug. "But don't worry, Matt! I'll be back as soon as this is over. If the Earl sends you in, you'll be able to see me as well! It'll be all right!"

"I just don't want to lose you or Tyki, like Road. . ." he mumbles. "I've had too many losses in my life, I don't want any more."

"I know, Matt, I know."

:+:

_Clunk!_

Alli sets her bag, with her bow inside, on the floor. She buttons up her coat as she puts her hair in a pony. Underneath her coat is a black turtle-neck sweater with dress pants and combat boots. She stares outside as the dawn rises from the horizon. She sighs after a few moments then reaches down to pick up her bag. She throws it over her shoulder, and walks out of the room. She's greeted by Tyki.

"You leaving?" he asks whilst puffing smoke from his mouth. She nods.

"It'll be some time before we meet again," Alli says with a small smile. She grabs onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the boy won't hurt himself."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Tyki says with a laugh. "It's you fighting with Apocryphos."

"I'll be fine," Alli assure as she removes her hand from the man's shoulder. "As long as I stay away from his peripheral view, I'll be safe enough to find Helena."

"The boy is probably scared out of his mind right now," Tyki explains as he pulls out another cigarette. He puts it in his mouth and lights the end. "He'll be wearing some sort of disguise to cover up his scent, though he'll be easy to find if he activates his innocence."

"Agreed," Alli says. "That's why I need to find Allen; Helena is probably watching him from afar, or maybe closer than we think."

"Just be on the lookout for finders," Tyki warns. "They'll be searching for the boy as well."

"Engraved into my brain, master Tyki!" Alli says with a smirk. He gives her a glare. "Do me a favour, would you?"

"Yes?"

"Watch Matt, I'm not sure he'll listen to me, but I'm certain he'll listen to you," Alli says with a grin. She touches one of the doors to create a shadow barrier. "After all, you are his favourite Noah besides Road."

* * *

**Woot! Another one in just twelve hours! (New record!)(Not really.) Anyways! So, I update every Sunday, so since today is Sunday, I thought I would give you guys the gift of another chapter before all the action begins! How exciting! (Not really.) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does! Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer23432 does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me! **


	3. It's Dangerous To Go Alone

**Shadow**

**It's Dangerous To Go Alone**

_He gives her a glare. "Do me a favour, would you?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Watch Matt, I'm not sure he'll listen to me, but I'm certain he'll listen to you," Alli says with a grin. She touches one of the doors to create a shadow barrier. "After all, you are his favourite Noah besides Road."_

* * *

Dawn arises from the east.

Our golden-haired friend sits on the edge of one of the buildings. She stares at it with affection as she wonders why she's involved in any of this. It wasn't her choice to be apart of this war, this life. If only her options were different, she could have chosen a life of happiness and success.

Only in her dreams. . .

"Hey! Tree climber!" Alli looks down at the person who called her name. She gives them a cold stare. "Could you help me for a moment?"

She sighs. "No."

"Please?" he asks once more. "I need help setting up my stand. I have too many things, and the people will be down in an hour."

"Sorry, but I don't help those that I don't know," Alli states coldly. The man sighs, then turns around. He's taken back when he finds her standing there in front of him. He looks up to where she once was, then back to find her unloading some of his things onto the counter.

"How did you-?"

"Let's not ask questions and unpack," Alli interrupts with a glare. The man grins in appreciation and walks over. They finish setting up his station after thirty minutes, and she starts to walk away.

"Wait!" the man calls before she's even a foot away. "Thank you for helping, my name is Xavier."

"Nice to meet you," she says whilst turning around.

"Hold on!" he quickly walks over to her. "Why are you in a hurry to leave?"

"I've got important business to attend to, I'm done helping," Alli says as she slowly grows annoyed. She continues to walk, but the man follows.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" he asks. She turns to him with a cold glare.

"And why should I stay with you?" Alli asks annoyed. He looks surprised at her answer.

"Well, I could use some help at my station for the day," he starts slowly. Alli begins to contemplate on whether or not to kill the man.

"Listen chap, I've got a short amount of time on my hands. I can't have you getting in my way," she seethes angrily. He stands there for a moment in surprise. She sighs. "Look, I'm suppose to be by the boarder of the next town right now, but with you stalling me, I can't get there with you nagging me to stay."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he says whilst holding his hands in the air in defeat. She growls in frustration.

"Don't plant the guilt trip on me," Alli warns icily. He slowly cringes from fear. After a moment of staring, she sighs. "Fine, but if you make me talk to the customers, it's your head I'll be coming for."

Xavier laughs with nervousness. "It's been planted in my brain!"

:+:

"Welcome, would you like to buy some nick-knacks for the loved ones?" he asks as people walk by. They pay no glance at him, and he slumps sadly into his chair. Alli sits beside his with her feet perched on one of the boxes. She has her arms crossed in boredom. _I'm already regretting this. . . _

"What time is it?" she whines. Xavier glances to his wrist.

"Nine-thirty," he answers happily. She groans with pure hatred. "You wanted to help, I guess you don't seem so fearsome after sitting there for about four hours."

"Don't mock me, human. I'm only doing this because I'm nicer than most people think," Alli growls. _Or what the Noah think anyway. . . _"When is lunch?"

"Three hours from now," Xavier answers with delight, though she could sense sarcasm. She smirks.

"You don't like doing this job, do you?" Alli asks with a grin. He gives her a quick glare, but softens.

"I haven't a clue what you're saying. I love this job; it's good pay," he says with a smile. She snorts.

"You're definitely lying," she says with a huff. _Your shadow's practically screaming it. _"You don't seem to be boasting with joy when you talk about it, or at least what I've gathered from it."

Xavier sits there for a moment, mystified by her comment. "It's my parents. They went to France for the week, so I had to stay and sell for them. I help here and there, but it's not something I would recommend one to have as a career."

"Honestly, you take what you have for granted. There are people out there who fight for you," Alli says with a frown. "You humans don't know anything about what happens when dark and light meet; how God really works around here."

Xavier sits there with a frown on his face. "That's the second time you've referred to me as a human, are you saying you're not?"

"What I'm saying is that you should be thankful you have someone to look up to, someone to enjoy being around, something to live for. . ." Alli says with a sigh. He stares at her in silence as a customer comes up to the stand. He wears glasses and a suit that only the pope would wear. A cross dangles from his neck as he leans over to glance at the objects shown.

"Hello sir, may I help you today?" Xavier asks the man politely. The man stares at him with a frown. Alli suddenly receives a burst of anxiety when his eyes lay upon her. She stares wide-eyed, but continues to give him a cold stare and deep frown.

"I believe I've already gathered what I needed, thank you." With that said, he leaves. Xavier sits there confused as to what had just happened.

"Who was that?" he asks himself. Alli quickly stands and gathers her things. "Where are you going?"

"That man wasn't here for the small knacks you've got here," she explains hurriedly. "He was after me."

"Why is he after you?"

"None of your concern," Alli snaps. He shrinks back a bit.

"Sorry, but I must take my leave. I knew I should've stayed here," Alli mumbles as she begins to walk away.

:+:

She searches the large crowd that mysteriously grew over the course of a few hours. Alli has been walking down main street since she found an unwanted guest since breakfast. Of course she feels bad for leaving Xavier there all alone, the poor boy probably isn't having the best day since she's a bit snippy. But those feelings have long passed since she noticed the man earlier. Either she's going in the right direction, or he just happened to be passing by.

Or he's hunting her instead of Allen Walker.

A sudden surge of fear courses through her veins. She feels as though she's being watched. She slowly turns around to find no one there. _Why am I getting this feeling of someone watching me? _She turns back and begins to walk towards the end of the street. A sudden outburst catches her attention, forcing her to glance that way. A woman clutches her head as a man stands there. It's the same one from earlier; the unwanted guest. He looks up to find her standing there awkwardly. She realizes he's spotted her, and begins to exceed toward her. She mixes into the crowd on instinct. He follows pursuit immediately.

Alli begins to run after noticing he is too. She finds a nearby alley, and slides into it. He passes her as she releases a heavy sigh of relief. She pulls out of the alley to find a sudden explosion erupt from in front of her. The blast throws her into the alley, forcing her body to slide in between the small crevice. She lifts herself up to find her unwanted guest staring at her from the end. She quickly pulls herself from the ground as she sprints from his direction. She hears his footsteps behind her as she navigates through the maze of turns. She finds herself standing on the other end of the market across from the one she was just at. A sudden arrow shoots past her face when she sees an exorcist standing there with a bow in her hand. Her fiery red hair sticks out most, wears a new uniform with a trench coat. She clearly cut her long locks to a shoulder length, and holds half of them in the back of her head by a clip. Her emerald green eyes stare at her with complete disgust.

"Libya," Alli mutters whilst rolling to dodge another oncoming arrow. She quickly runs up to her and grabs onto her arm. Libya squirms.

"What are you doing!" she exclaims loudly. Alli throws her bag over her shoulder and quickly covers Libya's mouth whilst looking back. Her unwanted guest is pursuing much quicker than she thought. She slips into another large crowd, and slows down to hide in another alley. She slouches behind two tins full of rubbish as well as her companion.

"What I'm doing is saving your life!" Alli snaps quietly. She checks to see if the man had passed as she removes her hand from the red-head's mouth.

"Fancy seeing you here," Libya says with distaste. "What do you want with the Order?"

"I'm not after the Order," Alli states whilst pulling back in. "I'm hunting someone."

"Obviously they're hunting you by the looks of it," Libya says sarcastically. Alli rolls her eyes.

"That's not the point!" she exclaims angrily. "I don't understand why he's after _me_. . ."

"Who's _he_?" Libya asks as she secretly tries to reach for the bow. Alli grabs onto her wrist and clenches.

"He-" she lets go with a push "-is the person who killed Howard Link."

"Allen?" Libya asks dumbly. Alli snaps her head towards her unwanted guest.

"Where on earth did you hear that lie!" she asks in anger. Libya leans back a bit.

"Leverrier had told us," she explains. "Who killed Link then if Allen didn't?"

"It was a creature known only to Central and the Noah. It's foul, and disturbing; I'm not sure if it's okay to be even _mentioning_ about it," Alli mumbles to herself.

"What do you mean, are you saying there's an unknown creature that even the Noah fear inside the Order?" Libya asks confused. Alli sighs.

"Yes, and no. Noah don't quite fear it, but it's enough to make our skin crawl. It's after Allen and apparently me as well," she explains with frustration.

"So what is it?"

"It's name is Apocryphos," Alli says with a cringe. "It had tried to take over Allen's mind during the time he escaped. It mentioned something on wanting to 'bond with the fourteenth' and 'become one' with Allen. It was quite grotesque."

"Wait, you were there when it happened?" Libya asks bluntly.

"Yes."

"So why is he hunting you now?" Libya asks in confusion. "What makes him want to hunt you instead of Allen?"

"That part I don't know," Alli admits with a sigh. "He's clearly here, and he wants something that I have. Or worse, what I know."

"What _do_ you know?"

"It's none of your concern," Alli snaps annoyed as she stands. "I don't want you interfering in my mission, and it doesn't even involve Apocryphos. I'll leave you here for now."

"I'm going with you," Libya announces. "It's not wise to go after. . . whatever it is you're going after."

"And it's not wise for you to be following me," Alli states angrily. "I work alone, and I come back alone, _that's it._"

"Fine, then how come he's following us?" Libya points behind Alli to prove her point. Alli turns around to find a familiar face. He has sandy coloured hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a coat that covers his button up shirt, but not his brown trousers. Standing there awkwardly, Xavier stares at the two women with a small smile. He holds onto a handle that is attached to a giant bag that's over his shoulder.

"I thought I would come with," he says nervously. Alli's eye twitches.

"Why are you following me?" she asks icily. He shrugs.

"Because, I was suppose to follow you in the first place," Xavier states nonchalantly. Libya smirks.

"He's with me," she says. "He's my finder that was suppose to aid me in my mission here."

"You're both not coming," Alli finally says after a few moments. "I'm quite surprised that you lot aren't trying to kill me."

"That's because we were ordered to hunt down Allen," Xavier explains with a small grin. "You just so happened to be passing by, so we thought you'd be the perfect target to follow in order for us to find him."

Alli draws her dagger from her side and aims it at Libya's neck, along with another at Xavier's. "Don't follow me, or these will be in your head in less than five seconds."

"We aren't afraid of you, Caretaker. Or is it Alli?" Libya says with a smirk. The golden-haired Noah glares at the exorcist, then sighs.

"I swear to God, if you screw one thing up, it'll be your heads that'll be returning with me to the Ark, got it?" They nod. "Let's go then."

_God, I've made the worst mistake in my life. . ._

* * *

**Holy lanta! Libya joins in on the journey as Xavier isn't just a shop owner! I wonder how this trio will work out. . . Who knows? Maybe they'll end enjoying each others' presence and have a great time? (Ha ha, that's funny, where's my knife that I can stab you with?) Hope you enjoyed this special chapter just for the holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belongs to me!**


	4. Russian Red

**Shadow**

**Russian Red**

"_We aren't afraid of you, Caretaker. Or is it Alli?" Libya says with a smirk. The golden-haired Noah glares at the exorcist, then sighs. _

"_I swear to God, if you screw one thing up, it'll be your heads that'll be returning with me to the Ark, got it?" They nod. "Let's go then."_

God, I've made the worst mistake in my life. . .

* * *

_She smiled whilst placing the ruby red rose up to her nose._

"_It's beautiful," she said with a small smile. The man returned the same smile as he slowly reached his hand over his head. _

"_I picked it from my mother's garden," he said. "She grows the best for the floral shop in Paris."_

"_It's wonderful," she said as she reached over and gave him a hug. "I just adore it."_

"_What would you like to do today?" he asked whilst she wrapped her arm around his. _

"_I was wondering if we could go visit the floral shop in Russia," she said with a gentle smile. He was taken back by her answer, but smiled anyway. _

"_Sure, let us go." And they left._

:+:

"Alli, where are we going?" her red-headed companion asks impatiently. Alli sighs in frustration as she contemplates on killing her or not.

"You'll see after we exit the train," she growls angrily. It had been a few days since they left London. Alli hadn't found a trace of where Helena could be, or where Allen is either. That was until she received a tip from the Earl that her sister was a in need of a visit. It was sudden, but Alli knows where she can find her.

"The Order is looking for Allen very thoroughly. Johnny Gill has gone mad with wanting to find him," Libya explains dully. Xavier sits there mystified by the scenery of the lake and forests. The train circles a mountain, and more mountains to come. It's dark, just after twilight. There's a faint glow from the full moon that shows through the dark clouds of night.

"Honestly, what _has_ become of the Order since he left?" Alli asks with a snort.

"Leverrier became obsessed with wanting to find him," Libya explains. "I don't know much, but I'm pretty sure he's doing something with Zhu from the Asian Branch."

"Hrm, sounds like he's doing something with magic," Alli thinks out loud. The train suddenly stops with a thud, and they're pushed back into their seats from the momentum. Alli looks outside to see that they're still on the hill by the mountain.

"Why have we stopped?" Xavier asks sleepily. Apparently he had been sleeping instead of daydreaming.

"I don't know, I guess something has happened in the driver's car. . ." Another thud happens and the train begins to move again.

"They must've found the problem," Libya states. A sudden knock came about the door. Alli lifts herself and opens it. She sees a woman with bright blond hair in pigtails that curls perfectly to the tip. Her eyes are an ice blue with glasses, and stare at her with intense determination. Her cloak is pushed behind her shoulders and wears a strap top with shorts. Alli's eyes widen in realization.

"Maggie-" she ducks when the woman's fist tries to hit her face. Xavier and Libya stand as Alli grabs onto the woman's hand to block another attack. Alli slams her into the cabin across from them, and shuts the door.

"_Who's that!_" Libya exclaims in surprise. Alli kicks open the emergency door by the window. The train's still moving beside the mountain, and there aren't any lakes below. Alli groans. The door to their cabin starts to shake uncontrollably.

"You don't think we're going to-" Libya screams when she's pushed out of the train along with Xavier. Alli sees them land into a shadow that she created down below.

"I do think we're going to go down there," she answers Libya's unfinished question. The door is kicked open and flies out into the mountain cliff. Alli sees her opponent staring at her in the door way. "Maggie."

"It's been quite some time, Shadows. I believe you're looking for my mistress?" Maggie asks with a glare. Alli smirks.

"Yes, that seems to be the case. I presume that you won't be helping me in anyway that'll lead me towards our time component, correct?" she asks. Maggie continues to stare at the golden-haired woman with intense malice. Her eyes glow with ice and hands morph into something only a creature would bare. Alli smiles in defeat and props her body against the door frame to the outside.

"Well, Magaline, I'd _love_ to stay a chat, but I've got some people to meet. Not to mention find my sister before you do," she says happily. Maggie suddenly pounces at the Noah, and they fall.

:+:

Libya and Xavier stand in a dimension that is unknown to them. The lift themselves off the ground and find an unusual place. The floor is checkered black and white, and has two bookshelves on the both left and right. They look up to find that there only an darkness above them, and the shelves don't end. There's a small Victorian loveseat in the left with two small tables beside it. They're covered in books and a lamp. There are three doors, one with each of its own candles above it. Beside Libya is another door that was a deep purple.

"Who are you!" someone shouts suddenly. The duo look in the direction where the voice came and find a teenage girl standing there. She has turquoise coloured hair that ends at the hips, and golden eyes that show surprise and fear in them. Her tank top is purple and skirt that ends at her knees black. She wears tights that are striped black and purple with dress shoes. They slowly walk over to the loveseat, paying close attention to what's in the girl's hand.

"We are acquaintances of Alli's," Xavier answers slowly. The girl continues to stare at them whilst holding a knife. "We are only here because she sent us through some weird portal."

At the mention of her name, Alli bursts into the room and crashes into the second door. She's not alone. A woman is thrown out of the crater and lands in the middle of the room. Alli pulls herself from the hole and glares at the woman in anger. The person in the middle lifts themselves from the ground as well. Libya recognizes her instantly. _It's the woman from the train!_ The two women run after each other.

Alli punches Maggie in the face that forces her back. Maggie's claws reach out at her face, but misses by an inch. Alli swoops low and kicks the woman off her feet. Whilst in the process of falling, Maggie grabs onto Alli's leg and scratches it. Screaming, the golden-haired woman kicks her opponent into the barrier that looks as though it were a reflection of an abyss.

"Who was _that!_" Libya asks in shock. Alli touches the barrier and it morphs to show a sunset.

"Maggie," she answers with a sigh. "She's the assistant of Helena. She does the dirty work for her; the errands that she can't do because she has to watch time."

"So why did she try to kill you in _my_ house!" the teenage girl yells angrily. Alli sighs once more.

"Shadow, stop overreacting. She caught me in my vulnerable state, and so we compromised. . ." she explains slowly.

"Well, I don't approve of it. Next time you bring something like that here, you'll be kicked out," Shadow says angrily. Alli smirks.

"We'll be out in a minute," she assures the angry girl. Alli then walks into her room and looks into the mirror in front of her bed. The reflection shows her standing there with a small crystal ball in her hand and a staff. A _golden_ staff. Walking over to her desk, she opens one of the drawers and pulls out something and stuffs it inside her pocket. She walks back out into the main room and finds Shadow glaring at Xavier. Libya stands there awkwardly, not knowing what's wrong with the situation.

"All right, let's leave!"

:+:

The Russian air is filled with fog and heavy snowflakes. The trio enter the science lab where Alli's sister, Gabrielle, works. She didn't quite enjoy her sister's presence, for she was just as mischievous as Road Kamelot, but shows that elder sister aura. Alli grasps the handle of the lab, but realizes that it has already been opened. Left open.

"Stay close," she warns the others. They nod and enter the warehouse. Inside, it looks as though a tornado had come through. The place seems as though someone was looking for something.

Or some_one._

"Bloody hell, it looks like a mess!" Libya exclaims whilst observing the wreckage. Xavier crouches down to sift through some of the debris.

"It seems as though they left in a hurry," he states as she tosses a piece of ceiling. "Must have been looking for something."

"Well, they found what they were looking for," Alli announces as she comes back. She breaths out heavily and runs her hand through her bangs. "They've taken my sister."

"Who's they?" Xavier asks as he stands up.

"Maggie and Helena," Alli answers with sigh. She groans as she puts her head into her hands. "_Bugger!_"

"It'll be all right," Xavier says with a smile. "We'll have to look harder now."

Alli stares at him in curiosity. "You're strange, you know that?"

"Yes," he answers. "I've been told that many times."

:+:

"_Here we are!" the man said happily to her. "The Russian floral shop, you're favourite."_

"_Aw! Thank you," she said in delight. He opened the door and they entered the shop. She walked over to the red rose that she enjoyed so much. "It's beautiful. . ."_

"_It's not ruby red how you like it though," he stated with dismay. She looked up at him with a smile. _

"_You're right," she said happily. "It's not ruby red, but it's blood red."_

"_What do you-" he leaned over in pain as his hands covered what seemed to be a knife in his stomach. He looked up at her in betrayal. "Gabrielle, why-"_

"_My favourite colour is blood," she explained with a smile of malice. "You were only someone I needed to kill, and I did what I was told."_

_She inhaled the rose's sent deeply. _

"_I love the scent of death."_

* * *

**So, the beginning and the end are snippets of a memory in Gabby's life. It introduces what Gabby was like before she was a Noah. And it was just something to fill in space. (Why do you have to do that? It's not okay.) Well, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me!**


	5. Mother's House

**Shadow**

**Mother's House**

"_It'll be all right," Xavier says with a smile. "We'll have to look harder now."_

_Alli stares at him in curiosity. "You're strange, you know that?"_

"_Yes," he answers. "I've been told that many times."_

* * *

_It was dark. _

_Her dimension was lightened by candles floating in the air. The brightness from her doorway shined into the room as it was displaced by two figures standing in it. One was a man with long black hair that was held by a binder. The other was a woman who had even longer hair that ended by her waist and was a golden colour. _

"_How is the Earl?" he asked the girl who was sitting on the bed the was in the center of that dark room. A man was laying asleep in it. She gave him a smirk. _

"_He was crying until a moment ago," she said solemnly looking to her duke. "I guess he was afraid of meeting the fourteenth."_

"_I'm not surprised," the woman stated. "I would be _terrified_ of meeting my nemesis after seeing him destroy my family."_

"_Why would he be though?" the man asked himself. "I thought he 'wanted to be by his side'?"_

_The girl only smiled at him. The woman crossed her arms with a sigh. "I've only been here for five years, and I _still_ don't understand him."_

"_Makes me jealous," the man stated with a grin. "I guess after being with him for _fifteen_ years makes me understand stand his feelings. Right, Road?"_

_The girl smiled with agreement as she turns to the duke. "We have pledged an alliance with him; it is our duty to follow any order his gives and never doubt it. Despite that, however, we've come to where we cannot fully comprehend our feelings. _

"_We then want to 'understand'."_

:+:

They stop in front of an old cottage house that stands in a field of barley. It snows after about two minutes. Alli walks up to the door and knocks on it. A person comes to the door and Alli immediately recognizes the face.

"Shouldn't you be trying hide from someone?" she asks with a smirk. The person frowns after realizing who it was.

"How did you find me?" they ask. She only smiles.

"Honestly, I had no intention of finding you here. I have some questions to ask Mother," Alli admits. The person stares at her for a moment, then closes the door. Libya stares at Alli in confusion.

"Who was that?" she asks. Alli turns to her.

"An old friend," she says. "I want you two to stay out here, we don't want my friend getting upset on your arrival. He's already worried that I'm here. . ."

"But it's _freezing!_" Libya exclaims angrily.

"It'll only be a moment," Alli assures her companion. The door opens again, and she enters. The house is warm, but still has the faint cold feeling of winter to it. She sits at the table in the center of the room. An elderly woman comes up to it and sits across from the golden-haired woman. The person joins at the table as well.

"What's happened, Allison?" the woman asks as she crosses her arms. Alli leans in and folds her hands.

"I've recently come to a bump in the road," she says with a sigh. "He's following me."

"Who?"

"I can't say his name, but our friend here knows exactly whom I'm speaking of," Alli says whilst pointing to the person sitting next to her. "I need help finding Helena, but without being caught by Maggie."

"Well, you've obviously come to the wrong person. I don't know where she is," Mother says with a huff. "I can't help you with Maggie either. Has she already found you?"

"Yes," Alli growls as she leans back into her chair. "She's also tried to _kill_ me."

"You must be quite valuable for them to be wanting you so badly," Mother says as she inhales her pipe.

"That's the thing, I don't know why they want _me_ instead of someone else!" Alli says angrily. She turns to the person sitting next to her. "If anything, they should be after _you._"

"At least I still have time before they do come," they state with a sigh. Alli turns back to Mother.

"Do you have anything that could lead me to Helena? Or some sort of place that she's connected to?" she asks desperately. Mother stares at the woman with surprise.

"What has you so rattled that you came here, Allison?"

Alli leans in on the table and stares intently at the elderly woman. "She has my sister, Mother! They took her two days ago, and I was late by a mere _minute!_"

"Why does she have Gabrielle?"

"She knows what happened with-" Alli stops after realizing who sits next to her. "She knows things about the past."

"And you think she might tell her something that happened with him?"

"Knowing Gabby, she probably won't say a word. She's stubborn like that," Alli mutters. Mother stares at her. "Look, I just need _something_ to lead me in the right direction; some place that I could start."

Mother continues to stare at the golden-haired woman. "She was born in Greece, start there."

"Thank you," Alli says with a smile. She stands whilst grabbing her bag with her bow inside. She turns to the person who sat next to her. "He's coming, you know. He'll know where you are after I've been here. I'd suggest moving in the next thirty-six hours."

"How do you have connections with Mother?" they ask. Alli frowns.

"She helped me on my feet at a dark time in my life," she explains. "I owe it to her by visiting now and again."

"You said it would only be a moment!" Libya exclaims angrily as the golden-haired woman exits the cottage house. Alli shrugs.

"I had important business to discuss," she says nonchalantly. "I've received a location for us to start with."

"And where's that?" Xavier asks as he stands.

"Greece."

* * *

**It's a short one, but that's okay! Not all chapters have to be super long! (Yes they do, you're just too lazy.) I finished reading the new chapter of DGM last night, and it was, how do I put it, AMAZING! I saw Road, and I instantly screamed inside my head. I actually drew the page that she was on, I was that excited. Well, I have a box of whales that are calling me. Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned DGM, belongs to me!**


	6. Greek Yogurt

**Shadow**

**Greek Yogurt**

"_I had important business to discuss," she says nonchalantly. "I've received a location for us to start with."_

"_And where's that?" Xavier asks as he stands. _

"_Greece."_

* * *

"_My head. . ." Caretaker mumbled as she clutched her aching skull. "It burns. . ."_

"_Caretaker, you have to stay awake!" Lavi exclaimed as they stood at an entrance to another room in the ark. It shined brightly as Lenalee and Chaoji stared at their friend. Caretaker's arm was pulled over Lavi's shoulder and they entered the room. Allen was suddenly attacked by Road as they stood there shocked at the event that had just occurred. The man at the end of the table invited them over to his table. They sat at the other end across from the Noah man. _

"_Why the long face?" Tyki asked Allen. "I haven't set any traps, I promised no cheating."_

"_It's okay, Allen!" Road assured him. "I have a door ready for you above us."_

"_I hope it leads to the outside," the white-haired boy stated in hope and a small smile._

_Lenalee stared at the floor in worry. Lavi placed his hand on top of hers. "Get a hold of yourself, Lenalee. Allen's trying his best as well."_

"_So, Tyki, what was it you wanted to discuss?" Allen asked as he held up his arm. "Is it about my innocence?"_

"_Well now, I thought I destroyed that arm?" Tyki asked with a grin. Allen stared at the Noah with the same stare that he was giving him. Road grinned._

"_Are you interested now?" she asked her companion._

"_Just a bit," he answered as he leaned in. "Tell me, did your innocence save you from that hole I made in your heart?"_

"_Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi exclaimed to their friend. Road assured them that he was fine. Caretaker, whilst clutching her head, glanced up at her companion. _

"_You. . . continued to walk," she muttered to him. He looked at her with surprise she clutched her head more. Tyki smiled. _

"_Road, it's time for you to get off the boy," he said to her as she suddenly clutched onto the white-haired boy's neck. _

"_But I love him!" she exclaimed. Tyki grinned. _

"_It's a fight to the death," he said. "Our final dance."_

:+:

"Alli, taste this yogurt!" Xavier exclaims as they eat at a diner in a small town. "They weren't lying when they said that it was the best yet!"

Alli was thinking back from that time in ark. A time she thought she'd forgotten, but the recent happenings have been bringing back memories she thought she never had. She realizes that she's staring at her cup. Xavier shoves the cup in front of the woman's face and she's brought back to reality. She sighs and takes it.

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with this yogurt," she says as she swirls the spoon around in it. She then puts some in her mouth. Her face stares at it for a moment as the taste hits her tongue. She places it back in front of her companion and crosses her arms.

"What do you think?" Xavier asks enthusiastically. Alli's brow twitches as she stares at the cup.

"It was. . . _okay,_" she answers after a few moments. Xavier is shocked by her reaction.

"Okay? _Okay? _It is the best yogurt I've had in the history of yogurts!" he exclaims in shock. He grabs onto the cup and begins to eat it whilst mumbling in disbelief. Alli turns to the street. Their lead is here, but she doesn't know where to start exactly. Helena had grown up in the old Greece, how is Alli going to find exactly where she lives now?

"So why _exactly_ are we here?" Libya asks whilst crossing her arms. "You never really told us why we're in Greece. . ."

"Helena is said to have lived here as a child," Alli explains. "I believe if we find her home, we could get a location to where she is _or _where my sister might be."

"We're basically taking a shot in the dark here," Xavier states in frustration. "How are we _ever_ going to find a person's home, when they're trying to get away from us? We don't even know what she looks like!"

"I have a faint memory," Alli says with a sigh. "It's my only chance of finding this girl before Apocryphos does. Maggie might be following as well, so we can't stay here long."

:+:

"Honestly, how in the world do you know she's here?" Libya asks with disbelief and a huff. They stand in front of an old cottage house that sits on a hill above town. It's small and building with wood. One of the windows is cracked, and the door is splintered. It seems as though no one has touched it in ages.

"Just a gut feeling," Alli responds quietly. She steps up to the door and grasps the handle. Opening it, the cottage itself has an odor of dust and amaryllises. Alli turns to find a fully bloomed amaryllis sitting in the window pane. She walks over to it and touches the stem. The flower lifts up a little, then droops slightly to it original position. Sighing, Alli walks over to the table and realizes that there are prints on both the floor and table.

"This place is disturbing," Libya states suddenly in disgust. She walks over to the bookshelf and sees all of the books that are there. One of them she doesn't recognize. "Alli, take a look at this. . ."

Named person stands from the table and walks over to her companion. "What?"

"Read the title," Libya orders. Alli does so and the words read Allen Walker across the cover. She grabs the book and returns to her seat at the table in the corner. She covers her mouth in thought with a sigh.

"What is it?" Xavier asks in worry. "Is it something that belongs to Helena?"

"No," Alli answers icily. "It's a record, from my library."

"Record?" Libya asks in confusion.

"Yes, record. The record that records everything that happens in your life," Alli explains angrily.

"Oh, _that_ record. . ." Libya mumbles.

"So who's is it?" Xavier asks as he walks up to Alli. She leans on the table with her finger holding her head by her temple.

"Allen's," she answers in frustration. "She's obviously been here, so this is were she lives for the moment. As for this-" she holds up the book "-I'm not quite sure what to do with."

"Maybe we could return it to where it came from," Xavier offers with a shrug. Alli grumbles.

"I can do that," she says quickly. "I just want to know how she got-"

Alli's suddenly being thrown outside the cottage. The two companions are surprised by the sudden attack. They're also thrown outside the cottage. They look up to find a dark aura surrounding a person that stands in the middle of the hole she had just created.

Maggie.

"How are you here?" she asks calmly, but dangerously at the same time. "Who told you?"

Alli smirks as she lifts her body off the ground. "Oh? Are you upset that we found your little hide out?"

"Don't mess with me, I can kill you right now," Maggie warns. The golden-haired woman only smiles are her opponent.

"Why are you trying to rid me so badly?" she asks the woman with glasses. "Is it because I know about your little secret? Or is it because the Earl sent me to fetch Helena so that she's safe from someone of greater importance."

"And who's that?"

"Apocryphos."

:+:

"_You are experiencing a lot of pain, aren't you exorcist?" Road asked Caretaker who was on the ground clutching her aching head._

"_Why. . . are you. . . so worried?" Caretaker stuttered as she glanced up to her opponent. The purple-haired girl only smiled her little girl smile and laughed. _

"_You don't realize what's happening to your body, huh?" she asked. Caretaker was confused by that. _

"_What. . . do you mean?" she asked as her head began to hurt more. She groaned in pain as her body leaned into the ground more. Road sent a candle to her. Caretaker suddenly lifted her hand and the candle stopped in between them. Her arm dropped, as the candle did as well. _

"_You'll see soon," Road assured the golden-haired girl. "She'll be coming shortly after this. . ."_

* * *

**Another short one! They're usually suppose to be this long, but I sometimes write more than I'm suppose to. . . (Come on, get your lazy ass up and do something!) Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me!**


	7. A Book Out Of Line

**Shadow**

**A Book Out Of Line**

"_Why are you trying to rid me so badly?" she asks the woman with glasses. "Is it because I know about your little secret? Or is it because the Earl sent me to fetch Helena so that she's safe from someone of greater importance."_

"_And who's that?" _

"_Apocryphos."_

* * *

"_What have I awoken?" Tyki asked with a small laugh. He stared up towards the white-haired boy who was standing not too far from him. The smoke cleared and a figure was revealed. Allen stood there staring at them all with intense eyes. Caretaker looked at him vaguely, but saw the weapon that was in his hands. It was the same one as that she saw in her nightmares. _

_The sword. _

_From a fight. . ._

:+:

"Apocryphos?" Maggie asks in confusion, but there's a faint sound of worry as well. Alli stares at her opponent with a smirk.

"I don't think I have to explain him to you," she states with cockiness. "He's coming for her, as well as Allen."

"What. . . does he want with her?" Maggie asks, choosing her words carefully.

"You know _exactly_ what he wants," Alli says as her face turns to a frown. "And I highly doubt he'll stop now. He's in London somewhere, probably searching for our little time friend, and I'm certain he won't stop until he's found Allen as well."

"Then what are you doing here?" Maggie asks with a bit of anger.

"I thought she'd be here," Alli admits with a sigh. "But I guess she's still out there somewhere. . ."

"Then you've come to the wrong place-" Maggie suddenly lungs towards Alli. She steps back, clearly surprised by the oncoming attack, and side steps. Maggie swings her fist as it becomes darker and darker in colour. Alli blocks another attack with her arm and knees the woman in the stomach. She then punches her opponent underneath her chin and kicks her back. Before she could be kicked once more, Maggie grabs a hold of Alli's leg. Her nails dig into the golden-haired woman's skin.

"_Now would be a _perfect_ time to use your Noah abilities,_" Shadow says suddenly. Alli groans in pain. She holds out her hand and a sudden glint of light speeds past her. It hits Maggie's hand. She stares.

Letting go, Maggie stands back in confusion as she stares at a small crystal sinking into her skin. Alli snaps her finger. Maggie suddenly feels a shock enter throughout her body. She shouts in pain and grabs onto her hand. Alli quickly runs to her companions and grabs onto their arms.

"_What did you do!_" Xavier exclaims as they walk towards the door of the cottage.

"I've disabled her hand," Alli states hurriedly. She stops in front of the door and touches it. A black vortex appears and she pushes the two in. She turns back to Maggie and opens her hand. She starts to walk over to her.

"What did you do to me?" Maggie inquiries in pain. Alli stands two meters away.

"I have some questions I want you to answer," she says, ignoring the question asked. "I want to know why you're trying to kill us."

"That's a demand, not a question," Maggie states cockily. "I was ordered to eliminate any who would interfere with Helena's plans."

"I was one?" Alli asks as her hand slightly moves in.

"Yes," Maggie answers as the pain increased when Alli did that. "She wanted you to stay away from Allen so time couldn't be tampered with."

"Then where could I find her?" Alli asks impatiently. Maggie laughs.

"You honestly think I will give you an answer for that?" she asks with disbelief. Alli's hand closes a bit more, and pain begins to spread throughout Maggie's body. She groans as a result.

"Do you know what's inside your body right now?" Alli asks as she crouches to Maggie's level. "It's called a _shadow crystal._ These things are _very_ deadly to the body. Monster, or not, these can give pain to any who encounter it.

"If one hits you, it sinks into your skin, no harm done. You're probably thinking it might not hurt as bad later, but believe me, _it_ _does._ Just _one _can multiply into _thousands_ of tiny shards that enter your bloodstream. They rest there until I give the order to break."

Alli holds out her hand in front of Maggie, it's reopened. "Breaking these crystals can inflict much pain on the opponent. It could result in paralyzingly the body, damaging the brain, or _death_. Depending on how many have entered your body, I'm pretty sure you would only suffer from being paralyzed.

"Now-" glints of light pass Alli's body and hit Maggie's "-if you were to be suddenly hit with more, that would change, wouldn't it? Shadow's are fun to manipulate, but breaking them is even more intriguing. So tell me, where is Helena?"

Maggie glares at the golden-haired woman in anger and pain. The crystals that had hit her body slowly disappear inside her skin. "She's in London, but that's all I know."

"Thank you," Alli says politely whilst standing. She begins to walk away as she stops in realization. She smiles as she points her hand in Maggie's direction. She closes it. "_**Break.**_"

:+:

"How did Helena get this book?" Shadow asks in frustration. "I know we've been missing it, but since when!"

"I don't know," Alli admits with a shrug. "Guessing she must've stolen it when Maggie came in here."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have brought her in here in the first place!" Shadow yells angrily. Alli stands there nonchalantly. She turns to the book.

"What would she need with it any way?" she inquiries. Shadow sighs whilst throwing herself on the loveseat.

"I haven't a clue," she admits. "I'm too tired to think about anything at the moment."

"Honestly, why _would_ Helena want to know about Allen when she knows everything about him?" Alli asks herself as she walks over to her bedroom door.

"Could it be that she doesn't know _everything_ about the boy?" Shadow shouts from a distance. Alli stares for a moment before entering her quarters.

:+:

"So we basically wasted time in Greece, just so we would end up back here?" Libya asks angrily. Alli sighs with a nod. They stand in the streets of London as many walk past them. Walking over to a table, they sit in boredom.

"What are we going to do now?" Xavier asks in defeat. "We still haven't found your sister yet, how are we going to do that?"

"Well, according to Maggie, Helena is somewhere in London. I'm guessing she's hiding out in an abandoned area or somewhere in the open," Alli explains. "Honestly, I'm wondering if she's in the Order."

"I don't-" Libya suddenly stops as she grasps onto her head. Xavier quickly steps to her side.

"What's happening!" he asks worriedly. Alli stares at the exorcist in realization.

"She's turning into a fallen one," she says hurriedly. She gets up and grabs onto the redhead's arm. She pulls her up and they begin to walk fast.

"Where are we going?" Xavier asks as he tries to keep up.

"The Black Order," Alli answers with distaste.

:+:

_Thud!_

Libya's body is thrown onto the ground as Xavier shouts at Alli for doing so. The golden-haired woman ignores the man's lecture and stands in front of the dark gate that belongs to the Order. She stares at the golem that resides outside it.

"I have someone here for you, and I want you to make sure she's treated immediately. If I find out she died, I'll be back. Cheerio." Alli walks away from the door and Xavier shouts to her.

"_Now _where are you going?" he asks exasperated. She turns to him.

"Leaving," Alli answers whilst staring at the building in distaste. "I hate this place, so I'm getting away as fast as I can."

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asks with a gesture to the redhead. She snorts as she turns to walk away. "Helena is in France."

This grabs her attention. She turns to the man. "_What did you say?_"

"I_ said _Helena is France, not London," Xavier says with a serious glare. Alli stares at him in shock, but continues to glare at him.

"How do you-" Two exorcists exit the building and run to Libya. One is Crowley and the other is a kid with bluish hair. The kid stares at Alli with a tinge of fear. _Must be his first time being real close to a Noah. . ._

"Caretaker," Crowley says slowly. She continues to stare at Xavier in suspicion. The kid suddenly stands in front of them all.

"I'll- I'll fight you if you come any closer!" he exclaims with a stutter. She snorts.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid," she says quietly as she turns around. She falls into a shadow of a tree.

* * *

**Oh snap! Xavier is getting even more suspicious! Is he working with Helena and Maggie? Who knows! (I do, and it's a terrible twist.) Shush! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me!**


	8. Out Of Control

**Shadow **

**Out Of Control**

"_Caretaker," Crowley says slowly. She continues to stare at Xavier in suspicion. The kid suddenly stands in front of them all._

"_I'll- I'll fight you if you come any closer!" he exclaims with a stutter. She snorts. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you kid," she says quietly as she turns around. She falls into a shadow of a tree._

* * *

"What do you mean 'he's lost it'?" Alli asks in frustration through the phone. Sheril is on the other line with shear panic.

"Tyki and the twins are on it now, but I fear they won't be enough. Matt hasn't been like this since he first encountered innocence," Sheril explains in worry. Alli sighs.

"I'm on a mission right now, Sheril!" she exclaims angrily.

"Please, they're near you! It's in Paris," Sheril explains hurriedly. Alli groans.

"You know I despise that place!" she exclaims with more anger.

"I know, but you _must_ hurry! He won't listen unless you're there," Sheril persuades.

"_Fine!_" Alli shouts with intense rage.

:+:

_Boom!_

Smoke and debris fill the area as the golden-haired woman enters the city. She stares at the wreckage as memories of the past flood her mind. _I knew he'd destroyed Germany, but this is ridiculous!_

She jumps down from the building she was standing on, and runs to the crater that fills the center of the city. A giant wall is in front of her as she sees the twins and Tyki trying to break it. One of them notices her arrival.

"Allison! It's great you're here!" Tyki shouts. The twins shoot a bullet towards the wall, but it does nothing.

"_What the bloody hell is happening!_" Alli yells over the wind and explosions. She runs up to Tyki to hear him better.

"Matt's lost it," Tyki explains.

"I figured that much," Alli says sarcastically. "How did lose it?"

"I'm not sure," Tyki admits as another explosion occurs from the twins. "All I know is that a lot of stress has been placed on him. With Road disappearing, and you leaving, I think he's finally cracked."

"Well, I think it's time to stop his reign of terror." Alli then steps up to the wall and creates a barrier. She, Tyki, and the twins step through it. Entering, they find that there's mass chaos and blood everywhere. They notice Matt standing in the distance above an exorcist. His eyes are black with blood red irises. He has black hair, but his skin is white as a ghost. There appears to be demonic wings behind his back. His aura shows something that is completely consumed with anger and madness. Tyki quickly jumps over and stands in front of the raging Noah.

"Matt! Listen up, you're not you right now! Wake up!" he shouts towards the man. He blocks the spike that just tried to impale his head.

"He's occupied at the moment," Matt says sinisterly. Tyki narrows his eyes. He sends tease towards Matt to catch him off guard. Matt only stands there with a sadistic smile as more spikes strike from the ground. The tease are punctured and slowly disintegrate. Tyki stands there with frustration.

The twins suddenly shoot a red bullet toward the Noah. The blazing ball hits him with ease. As the flames die down, a stone dome is presented. Matt comes out when the shield moves back into the ground. The twins then send a blue bullet, hoping to freeze him, but he merely dodges the attack at high speed. He spots Alli from afar.

The golden-haired woman stands there petrified, knowing nothing about how Matt works in this situation. She's almost frozen in fear, but is snapped back to reality when he heads straight towards her. Alli narrows her eyes in combat mode and takes a stance. He's suddenly gone. She looks around, waiting for him to appear, but finds a hand through her body.

"I remember you," he says sadistically. "You're the one he loves, right?"

Alli stands there in pain as his arm twists through her body. "You must be Majnun."

"Oh? You know my name?" he asks in a innocent voice. "I'm honoured."

"You kill me, he'll kill you. Remember that," Alli warns with a smirk as blood rises from her throat. He continues to smile.

"Matt won't notice a thing, since he's unstable at the moment. It's _my_ turn to walk this world," he says as his voice gets louder.

"You're mad," Alli says with a grin. She stomps on his foot and he pulls his arm from her torso. She turns around and kicks him across the face with her boot. He stands there nonchalantly, not phased by her action. He begins to strike her face with his fist. She blocks it with her arm, and tries to punch his face. He's too fast because he's already kicking her in the stomach. She's sent flying into the barrier and falls to the ground. She quickly rises to attack once more, but he's already in front of her. He punches her face, and she's sent into the wall once more. He lifts her body up and slams her into the rock.

"You're _weak,_" he spats with boredom. "I thought you'd be stronger, since you were sent to find someone who's isn't even findable."

He presses against her jugular and she tries to pry his hands from her neck. "I honestly think you are the weakest of us all, hence why the Earl hasn't sent you to find Apocryphos. Maybe that's why Tyki was sent instead, because he's stronger.

"Shadows, ha! What a joke! You too chicken to even use it!" Majnun exclaims with a smile of madness. He notices her expression of defeat. "You're afraid of me, aren't you? You've never seen precious Matt like this, huh? Give it up, girlie. You're dead already."

Just when he's about to give the final blow, something pierces his hand. He stares at his hand as something enters his skin. "What is that?"

Alli smirks. She knees the man in a place where a man shouldn't be kneed, and he lets go of her. She falls to the ground and coughs for air. Matt stares at his hand, then glares towards the golden-haired woman.

"What did you do to me?" he asks once more. Alli breathes heavily.

"It's a shadow crystal," she says with a smirk. She stands above him. "I didn't want to use it on you, but you called me weak."

"So you injected me with some petty crystal?" he asks in disbelief. He stands as well. "What a child's play-"

He suddenly strikes Alli's arm with a stone spike, but she stops it by lifting her hand. He's confused. Her eyes show intense anger. Tyki and the twins realize what has happened.

"Oh boy, she's mad now. . ." Tyki mumbles. He's never really seen her awakened form, so it'll be interesting to see how this plays out. . .

"How are you doing that?" Matt asks with a cheeky grin. The golden-haired woman stares at him with an intense glare. "You upset that I called you weak?"

Alli moves her hand over to him and he feels as though he can't move. Her hair becomes a turquoise colour, and skin turns to a dark brown. The seven stigmata engrave themselves across her forehead and she walks closer to the man. She brings her hand down and he kneels without hesitation. She crouches to his level and tilts her head.

"Well now, it appears that you are in a tough position. Are you feeling okay?" she asks innocently, sounding worried about his being. "You appear to be in pain."

Matt smirks. "I'm not-"

Alli curls her fingers a few centimeters and he begins to shake. "You are, aren't you? It must hurt a lot; I know because I inflict it upon you. I'm not sure if you could call me weak in the current situation right now, seeing as though you aren't even moving."

"What are you doing? You know if you hurt me, you hurt Matt," he says with a grin. She tilts her head once more.

"Hurt you? Does this indicate that you are in pain?" she asks. His smile fades as he grows irritated by her attitude.

"Yes, you twit. Why are you so intent on that?" Matt asks in frustration.

"Are you upset by my actions?"

"Yes! You are driving me insane woman! Get on with your point!"

"My point?" she asks, genuinely confused. "There is no point. There are only words. Have you ever heard of the saying, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me? That saying is bullocks. Words can hurt, and you my friend, have hurt me by using yours. So my point? You want to know?"

She closes her hand and his shouts from the pain. She leans in closer with a smile of madness. "Is that pain can be put into someone both physically and mentally. You are already injected with madness, but I can guarantee that it can be worsened by pain."

"Are you done?" Matt asks impatiently as he holds in the pain. She grasps his neck hard. He stops talking. She gives him an intent glare.

"Do you realize what's inside your body right now?" Alli asks icily. He stares at her in surprise. "I can kill you from the inside out because of that one crystal I put in your body. But I'm nicer than that because guess what Majnun, I love him."

She touches his forehead and he passes out. His body drops to the ground, and she looms over him. She turns to the twins and Tyki, then back at Matt's body. _I may not have Road's power, but I can enter his shadow. . . _

She drops in.

:+:

_A city._

A city as far as the eye can see. She stands there in Noah form as she walks around. She spots someone in the distance. It's Matt. She runs over to him and realizes he's only standing there. He doesn't focus on anything. She stands in front of him.

"Matt? Are you there?" He stands there without any recognition of her being there. His eyes stare into nothing, and appear hollow whilst doing so. Alli sighs.

She slaps his face.

Matt's eyes turn to Alli. "Allison?"

"Wake up," she demands angrily. "I'm not killing you, so_ wake up._"

"But Majnun has-"

"Then kick his ass, and wake up! I'm in a city that I despise, trying to save you, and you're here standing around doing nothing!" She slaps the back of his head and he rubs it.

"What was that for?" he asks with a pout. She smiles.

"That was to wake you up more," Alli says. She slaps his head once more.

"What was that for?" he asks angrily.

"That was for letting Majnun call me weak," she says with a frown. "I'll leave you here to cope with your little friend whilst I return to the world that is not your mind."

:+:

"Well, boy, are you better now?" Tyki asks to Matt as he wakes after a few weeks. He smiles nervously.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asks with a laugh. Tyki nods.

"You would've been lost if Alli hadn't smacked some sense into you," he explains with a small laugh. "Your madness was a bit scared of her after she shot you with a crystal."

"_She shot me with a crystal?_" Matt asks worriedly as his hand slowly reaches towards his chest. A laugh comes from the doorway.

"Don't worry, I've removed it from your body," Alli says as she crosses her arms. "You had me thinking you were gone there, Kamelot. Don't ever do that again."

Matt laughs. "Yes, ma'am."

Alli smiles then turns to leave. "Oh, and Matt-" named person looks towards her "-You tell Majnun that if he ever calls me weak again, we'll have a _fun_ time discussing the consequences of his actions."

:+:

_France._

The Provence Region has many kids scurrying along it, and Alli stares at them as they pass. _Xavier said that Helena was here, so why do I get this feeling that he wanted me to be here for something else?_ She glances towards the park square and notices two people that she hoped she wouldn't see.

Lenalee and Marie.

They appear to be discussing about something, and are waiting for an ark gate. Lenalee seems to be upset about something, and Marie is trying to comfort her. Someone suddenly taps on Alli's back. She turns around immediately in surprise and is even more shocked by who stands in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks Kanda.

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter! Well, Wanderer, Matt had his appearance after six chapters! I hope I wrote Majnun well, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. (Well you better write an even better one soon, because I'm getting antsy.) Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does! Nor do I own Matt Kamelot, Wanderer2343 does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belongs to me!**


	9. Order

**Shadow**

**Order**

_Someone suddenly taps on Alli's back. She turns around immediately in surprise and is even more shocked by who stands in front of her._

"_What are you doing here?" she asks Kanda._

* * *

Coldness.

All she feels is ice beneath her skin. The person who was supposedly dead stands in front of her; healthy as a race horse. His dark blue orbs stare into her ocean ones and they glare at each other for what seems like hours. It's broken when he looks over to Lenalee and Marie.

"You're in my way," he says finally. She narrows her eyes in slight irritation.

"You never answered by question," Alli says grumpily. He growls.

"I'm here to return to the Order," Kanda answers with a huff. Alli stares at him whilst crossing her arms.

"You're lying," she proclaims. He gives her a glare, but she returns the gesture. "Are you going back because of Allen?"

He narrows his eyes a bit. "What's it to you?"

"It has nothing to do with me," Alli says calmly. "I only want to know."

"A Noah like you has nothing but mischief under her sleeve," Kanda snaps icily. "If you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now."

He walks past her and she stares. "Kanda, you had the chance to be free, why return?"

"I owe someone a debt."

:+:

"_Xavier,_" Shadow says out loud. Alli is taken back by her sudden voice. She walks through Paris, searching for Helena since named person had told her that she was here.

"What about him?" Alli asks back to the shadow.

"_He's different,_" Shadow says in deep thought. "_He doesn't have any record, nor does he have any significant articles about him; he's a ghost._"

"Well, maybe we can find Helena and figure out what exactly is going on," Alli replies calmly as she walks above the rooftops. "I don't understand why you're worried about this now, when we have bigger things to focus on."

"_I'm only contemplating about whether or not to have you follow him instead,_" Shadow says promptly. Alli smirks.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she explains with a laugh. "He's at the Order now, and I don't think they would appreciate it if I burst in there unexpected on a rampage."

"_Obviously you _won't_ be there on a rampage, but at least to get the boy and leave,_" Shadow defends with a huff. Alli stares out onto the street for anyone out of place.

"Well, if it comes down to it, I'll try to find him once more-"

"_No, you're going _now_,_" Shadow interrupts. "_He could be a connection to Helena!_"

"I think you need some sleep, why don't I return-"

"Allison!_ I'm being serious!_" Shadow exclaims angrily. Alli sits on the roof with a sigh.

". . . How are we going to get in?" she asks in defeat.

"_By getting capturedof course!_"

:+:

"Ugh, why am I even-"

"_Just shut up, and attack them!_" Shadow shout angrily. A group of exorcists roam a narrow pass that connects Paris to another town thirty kilometers west. Alli stands in a corn field by the pass, and stares at the group. She growls.

"Shadow, if I don't survive, I'm going to make sure you aren't revived in the near future," Alli threatens icily. She hears a laugh. The exorcists are familiar to her; she recognizes them after looking closer. It's Chaoji, Miranda, and the kid from dropping off Libya. He whistles with his arms behind his back as he skates along side Miranda. Two finders are there as well, and appear to be close with Chaoji.

Popping out of the field, Alli quickly sends shards of black glass towards them. They're taken by surprise and she throws more glass at their faces. Chaoji activates what appears to be a fist for innocence. He socks her underneath her chin, and she's immediately knocked unconscious.

:+:

She groans as she lifts herself up. She tries to grab her head, but her hand is stopped by the sound of a chain rattling. She glances down to find a cuff around her wrist and her body covered in seals. Her arms are chained to the wall as well as her ankles. This is exactly how they treated me last time. . .

"_Well, now that you're captured, you need to try and find Xavier,_" Shadow says happily. Alli groans.

"Easily said then done!" she exclaims quietly, but angrily. "I'm fettered to the wall, and all you want me to do is go after Xavier? Think about that for a moment!"

"_Obviously you need to act like you want to escape, rather than relaxing as though this is a vacation!_" Shadow exclaims as well. Alli growls once more.

"If you think you're so great, then break through these chains and find him yourself!" she snaps. The door suddenly starts to move and Libya enters. She nods to the guard to give her privacy.

"Allison," she says calmly.

"Libyanna," Alli counters as well. "You look better."

"Thanks to you, I was put on probation for a week," Libya says grumpily as she sits at the small table in the room. She crosses her arms in anger.

"You think they would let you off for free after following me?" Alli asks quizzically.

"No, Xavier told them that you were keeping us captive," Libya explains. "He also said that you didn't want me getting in your way, so you got rid of me when I began to turn into a fallen one."

"He said that?" Alli asks in surprise. Libya nods.

"When he heard you were captured, he seemed to be distraught by it. I think something's up with him," she says as her brows knit together. Alli stares at the ground.

"_I told you he was something interesting,_" Shadow says suddenly. A guard comes in, and Libya turns to him.

"Someone else is here to see her, please exit at once," he says politely. Libya is confused, but leaves anyway. The person comes in and sits where Libya did.

"Obviously you came here for a reason," the person says with irritation in his voice. "Why?"

"Come now, Xavier, you can't be upset that I was_ accidentally_ captured, are you?" Alli asks towards him. The sandy-haired man glares towards her in pure annoyance.

"I gave them a false story so that you wouldn't seem suspicious, and Libya wouldn't be tried for heresy," Xavier explains angrily. "Why would you come back instead? I know you threw glass at the exorcists instead of your crystals, why?"

Alli smiles calmly and leans against the wall. "I came because I needed to figure out how you knew where Helena was."

"And I told you she is in France!"

"You did, but it wasn't meant for me to find her, it was for me to find _Kanda_. You knew that Kanda was dead to the Noah, so you showed me that he was still alive and was coming to the Order," Alli explains calmly. Xavier stares at her in suspicion.

"I didn't know that Kanda was in France," he states as he points towards the golden-haired woman. "Nor did I know he was even _alive_."

"You're lying," Alli says with a grin. "I also know that you were the one who stole Allen's record from my realm. You gave to Maggie when you had the chance."

"You're accusing me of stealing that book and working with Maggie?" Xavier asks in disbelief.

"No, I'm stating a fact. You seemed worried about Maggie when I shot her with one of my crystals," Alli says. "I'm surprised that you even know what they are since I never explained them to you."

"You're mad," Xavier mutters whilst crossing his arms. Alli laughs at his efforts.

"Come now," she says. "I'm pretty sure _you're_ the mad one here.

"_Helena._"

LINE

**_Le gaspa!_ How in the world is Xavier _Helena_, when he's a _guy_?! Oh my lanta! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me!**


	10. Ten Seconds Of Time

**Shadow**

**Ten Seconds Of Time**

"_You're mad," Xavier mutters whilst crossing his arms. Alli laughs at his efforts._

"_Come now," she says. "I'm pretty sure you're the mad one here._

"Helena."

* * *

"You're saying that _I'm_ Helena?" Xavier asks quizzically. The golden-haired woman continues to smile at the man.

"Of course I am!" she exclaims. "You've obviously been seen through your little facade, so you can at least give up."

Xavier stares at her for a moment. He then laughs. "Wow, you are something. No wonder Maggie couldn't kill you; you're an animal!"

"What's that suppose to mean!" Alli asks offended. Xavier grins.

"Why are you after me?" he asks. "Is it because I haven't seen the Earl since Neah? Or is it something else?"

"I'll tell you," Alli begins. "But first you have to help me escape here and tell me where my sister is."

"_Not happening,_" he says bluntly. Alli smirks.

"Then I'm not telling you why I'm really here," she states boldly. He growls.

"Fine." Xavier stands from his chair and hovers his hand over Alli's wrists. The chain begins to rust to the point of decaying off her wrists. She stares at them impressed. He suddenly smacks her upside the head. She blacks out.

:+:

". . .wake up," some one says. Alli barely hears the voice. The person grows impatient.

"Wake up, Allison!" the person shouts again. The golden-haired woman bolts up to find her head colliding into another. The person groans in pain whilst Alli looks around her. It's a dark place; she has no clue where she could be. Looking up, she finds the moon shining above her with no clouds blocking its view. She turns back to the person.

"Where are we?" she asks. The person angrily rubs their head as they answer her question.

"We're in London; on the outskirts of town in the forest," they explain icily. Their voice sounds feminine.

"So, are you back to your original form?" Alli asks mockingly. Staring at her, the golden-haired woman sees a blonde woman sitting next to her. Her eyes are blue, just like hers, and wears a red dress with boots. Her arms are crossed in frustration.

"Only because you know who I am," she says heatedly. "Tell me why you're here."

Alli remembers her conversation with the blonde. "Of course, but you didn't have to bang me upside the head," she says whilst rubbing the side of her cranium.

"It was the only way to escape," Helena defends promptly.

"Yes, but you could've done it in an orderly manor," Alli complains. "The Earl wanted me to bring you back to the ark before Apocryphos found you."

"Apocryphos? That bloody walking innocence that's trying to take the fourteenth?" Helena asks in disbelief. "Surely you've got your facts wrong."

"I'm sure I don't, seeing as though you've already met him," Alli counters angrily. The blonde's eyes widen.

"I did?"

"At the market; you were portraying your Xavier character quite well and didn't even realize he was one of the first customers; it's why I left in the first place," Alli mutters. Helena stares at the ground.

"But why would he want me?" she asks out loud. "I don't have anything that he could possibly want."

"Time," Alli answers solemnly. "He wants time."

Helena continues to stare at the ground. "In that case, I should warn Maggie-"

"Already have, remember?"

"Right. . ." Helena suddenly pins Alli to one of the trees. Her eyes burn with anger as she realizes what happened during when they last met the woman with glasses.

"I did if you were wondering," Alli says, reading the blonde's mind. Helena punches Alli in the face suddenly. The golden-haired woman slides down the trunk as her nose bleeds from the impact.

"You're sister is in my possession, as I recall, so I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," Helena says dangerously. Alli sniffs some of the blood and grins up to the woman.

"I didn't actually _say_ that Maggie was dead. I only wanted to take her as my prisoner so we could have a trade," she mocks with a small laugh. Helena grabs onto Alli's shirt and lifts her against the tree once more.

"You think this is a joke?"

"Well, I do certainly think this is enjoyable-"

"Shut up!" Helena shouts. She slams Alli into the tree to silence her.

"Look, we both have something we want," she explains as her expression darkens. "Either give me what I want, or I'll kill what you want. You have ten seconds before I make up both of our minds; ten-"

"What do you mean by-"

"Eight, seven, six-"

"You're joking-"

"Four, three, _two-_"

"_All right!_" Helena shouts angrily. "I'll come with you!"

"Good choice."

:+:

"Maggie!" Helena shouts as she runs to her apprentice. The woman battered and bruised from Shadow questioning her.

"I'm fine," Maggie assures. "I need to heal after some time, but I'll be fine."

"What did they do to you?" Helena asks as she examines her friend's body.

"I merely smacked her until she told us where we could find Gabby," Shadow says nonchalantly. Alli turns to her in disbelief.

"When I told you to watch her, I didn't mean _beat her to shit,_" she says with a frown.

"She's probably had better days!" Shadow defends whilst gesturing to the bruised woman.

"You really need to listen more," Alli sighs. Shadow glares at the Noah.

"You're the one to talk-"

"All right! Enough of your bickering!" Helena exclaims annoyed. "Now, where am I to go now?"

"Tell me where my sister is, then we'll discuss your safety precautions," Alli explains.

"You'll have to take me with you," Helena states whilst crossing her arms.

:+:

"You could've told me that it was here! I wouldn't have had to bring you just to open some back door to a pub!" Alli complains angrily. They stand in the reckless part of London; most wouldn't want to travel there, but they had no choice. Helena opens a rotted door roughly and barges into an empty room. On the floor in the corner lays an unconscious girl in tattered clothing. Her face is covered in dirt and arms scraped from being dragged by something.

"Gabby!" Alli shouts loudly. The girl's head lifts immediately in alert. Her bright orange hair is covered in grease as her green eyes stare at them with surprise. Realizing who they are, she sighs. Alli walks over and unties her bonds.

"It's about time you came! I was worried you wouldn't be able to find me!" Gabby exclaims in relief. "I would've escaped, but she placed an aging spell on the ropes so that they would stay firm until she came back."

"Well, I needed you to stay quiet until I obtained the information that I wanted from you," Helena defends. A sudden explosion occurs from outside. They hurry to where the sound came from. There, lying in the street, is a couple of akuma. Kanda stands there, with Johnny not far, staring at the amputated bodies of what was once the weapons of the Earl.

"Kanda Yuu!" Gabby exclaims in disbelief. "I thought he was-"

"Dead, yes, but he came back," Alli finishes icily. She suddenly feels something pierce her chest.

A tip of a feather.

She turns around to find Apocryphos standing with his wings spread out. He has Helena by the neck, and Maggie is on the ground with feathers coming out of her eyes. Blood stains her clothes and chest.

"I'll be taking her now," he says coldly. Alli stares at him as the feather removes itself from her chest. She falls, but immediately gets back up to attack. More feathers pierce her body. He leaves as Gabby runs over to Alli.

"I guess you'll have to find a new way to get Helena back," Gabby says before Alli slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh my, it's been two weeks since I've updated! I'm terrible! (Yes, yes you are.) Any who, I needed to take a break so that I could collect my thoughts and come up with a new arc! Now that Helena's been taken, Alli's going to have to search for another potential key target of Apocryphos. Can you guess who that is? *wink wink***

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, Hoshino does!**

**Claimer: Anything not mentioned in DGM, belong to me!**


End file.
